


Teasing

by Silver_Snow_77



Series: Lavilena week 2014 [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Food Play, Innuendo, Lavi has a dirty mind, Lavi is a perv, Lenalee rules and he loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Snow_77/pseuds/Silver_Snow_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Lavilena week theme 3: Teasing. His girlfriend may not be the most showy, but she certainly had her ways. He was looking forward to seeing what the evening would bring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this late here, but it was on time on tumblr. I had fun writing this.

Lenalee Lee was a tease. While she generally refrained from doing anything overt, she had her moments that caused Lavi's thoughts to nose-dive into the gutter and prompted the blood to rush into his cheeks as well as his nether regions. And right now, she was sitting in the cafeteria, casually playing with a banana. 

Her actions were seemingly innocent enough if one was not looking closely, but watching her fingers as they "absently" trailed along the length of the fruit, nails lightly scraping over the skin of the banana, was more than enough to make him gulp and avert his gaze. However, all it took was a sigh from between plump pink lips to draw his attention back to her, and his single eye became rapidly absorbed by the sight of her opening the skin so that she could eat the banana at long last.

As Miranda and Allen made small talk with the Chinese exorcist, the banana's skin was neatly pulled into four pieces, peeled delicately away until half of the pale fruit was bared. Violet eyes met his green ones, and she smiled demurely, as though she was completely unaware of what her actions were doing to his hormone-fueled libido. Lenalee leaned back a bit, drawing attention to the curve of her throat as she did so, and then plump pink lips parted, a damp tongue flicking out to lick lightly at the very tip of the banana. Lavi gulped and tried to pretend he wasn't staring.

Slowly, slowly, the fruit began to disappear into her mouth, and Lavi could feel himself hardening beneath the table, shifting his weight to disguise the forming bulge. And then, even white teeth snapped down, biting off the top fifth of the banana and beginning to chew. Lavi winced, the sight jolting his imagination and making him picture her biting something of a similar shape. _Ouch_. At least it had snapped him out of his lusty daze, and his erection was rapidly dying down.

He had apparently zoned out for a moment, because after he collected his thoughts once more he looked up to see Lenalee gathering her dishes, the empty banana peel lying across the top of her cleared plate. She passed by again on her way towards the door, and her arm lightly brushed his shoulder as she left. He turned around just enough to see her wink, a mischievous grin briefly appearing on her face before being replaced by her usual soft smile, and in moments she was gone, off to practice in the training rooms with Allen following after.

He looked down, sighing, only to spot a piece of paper resting in his lap.

"See you tonight."

His girlfriend may not be the most showy, but she certainly had her ways. After all, her rarely-seen mischievous side always made their time alone more interesting, and he would be more than happy to let her decide what they were going to do. Lavi grinned, clearing his own dishes and handing them to a kitchen assistant before taking his leave in turn. He was looking forward to seeing what the evening would bring.


End file.
